Of gods and demons
by crimson nuts
Summary: Gwen is kidnapped by a human looking man with powers. Danny is trapped in the ghost zone after a fight with Vlad. Ben goes to Hex and charmcaster to put the villain in a place where he can never return from. Ben is tricked and thrown into that place where he is trapped for four years. There he meets Danny but there's something ominous him. Something dangerous.
1. Chapter 1

Reggie's Plumbing/ Bellwood / 9:46/ 04,06,2014

The shop's walls were painted yellow with shelves of plumber's tools. On the wall were the counter stood, was a sign that red "REGGIE'S PLUMBING". An eleven year old boy with an old chubby man stood Infront of the old man who stood behind the counter – most likely the shop keeper. "Uuuuhhh, Grandpa." The brown haired boy said " What are we doing in a plumber's shop when we should be out on the streets looking for Gwen ?" the grey haired man looked at his grandson and grinned. "How many times have I told you Ben, don't judge a book by it's cover." Ben stared at the man behind the counter. He was old and skinny, but strangely he wore tight black pants and leather jacket over a white shirt. Wearing tight clothes was not the best choice for an old man, especially one with a pot belly. The old man had milky white eyes and grey hair with a few streaks of black tied by a bandana. He raised his old wrinkly arm to point at Max and opened his mouth which was decorated with white and yellow teeth. "What do you want old man?" the man asked. "Have you seen yourself lately?" Ben rudely asked. You couldn't blame him. Comparing him to Grandpa Max was like comparing a teenager to fifty year old. Max had great tanned skin, his stomach was proportional to his body and Max's choice of clothes were way better – a loud Hawaiian red shirt and blue pants with brown leather shoes, even though they were still pretty lame.

"I'm looking for someone" Max answered. "Then why did you come here, this ain't no police departm. - " "Authorization Max Tennyson Code 00135" Max cut off the worker. The weird man's face turned grim. He put his hand under the counter and with a CLICK, the lights went out. Ben's natural instinct was to slam the Omnitrix and transform into a heavy hitter to punch the crap out of this weirdo but Max, knowing him grabbed his hand to stop him. Ben could hear gears moving, and thunderous sounds. Instantly, the place was cold. "Grandpa?" he asked. Max shook his head, knowing what his grandson meant. Green lights started to flash and when that became permanent, Ben could only gasp. The shelves were now filled with blasters and weapons, the walls were covered with computer screens and suits. Ben grabbed one of the blasters and pretended to shoot as his mind exploded with creative destruction. The weirdo thought didn't look any different. "Welcome, Magister Tennyson and Benjamin Kirby Tennyson" the man said. Ben slowly walked over to the counter. "Search for Gwen Tennyson" The weirdo's eyes flashed. " Grandpa?" Ben asked. " Sorry I forgot to tell ya Ben, he is a robot" The white flashes stopped and it shook its head. "Could not locate." Max's expression turned grim. "Search through database for criminals with tanned skin, flamming white hair and red eyes" Once again, its eyes flashed white. And again, it shook its head. "Targets : 0" " Give me a list of all strange occurrences in Bellwood today." The robot's eyes flashed white but this time it nodded its head. "Targets : 1. There was a strange green portal that opened up in the road this afternoon" Max scratched his chin. "Play video" Max commanded. The robot's eyes projected a holographic video of Bellwood's average day road, until a green portal opened up, causing cars to stop. Out of the portal walked a 24 year old looking man. He had ghostly white hair and elf like ears. He had blood red irises with black pupils. His body was well built and his skin was tanned. He wore a tight black suit with white gloves and boots with a ghostly white cape.

"That's the guy" Ben said. "Stop" max ordered. The video stopped and zoomed in on the guy. "Who is that?" Ben asked "Not in database" it answered. Ben and Max groaned. "That portal could have been opened from the Null void" Ben suggested. "Incorrect. Power signals show that it was opened from this side." "Null void projector?" Ben asked. "The null void projector has been at Mount Rushmore from 00:00 to 21:54." Max looked at Ben, then at the robot. "Play video of lane from this morning to three hours after the portal opened and look for any suspicious people" the robot's eyes flashed. "Grandpa, I think I know who opened it up." Ben said. "The only people we know who can open portals without technology." Max gave Ben a puzzled look. "The masters of the sacred arts. An old man and a teen." Ben hinted. Just then the robot nodded and said "Targets : 2" the video stopped and it showed an old man, who wore a sleeveless robe over his bare purple chest and worn out pants. He held an old wooden staff and his head was covered by his hood, letting only his yellow glowing eyes and skull like purple face show. Next to him stood a girl with silver white hair and dark skin. She wore a purple tunic with dark pants and purple boots. She had a brown bag with an ugly face drawn on it. "Charmcaster and Hex" Ben and the robot said in unison.

"Of course. Locate criminals, Character and Hex" Max ordered. The robot pulled out a holographic map with a red dot pointing at a location. "That's weird" Max said "What?" Ben asked. Max pointed at the red dot. "It says that they are right here." Instantly, the roof started to melt. Max threw Ben over the counter. "Hide! Execute plan Delta A5781" "Order accepted" Ben didn't think it was possible but he saw the robot grin.

**HEX POV**

Hex dropped down the roof with his niece. He was annoyed to see an average human plumber's shop. He looked back at charmcaster . "Are you sure you did the right spell" Charmcaster looked offended. "Of course I did it right. Do you see me as some sort of street magician" Hex looked at his ignorant niece. "My dear Bruce. You are all but beautiful, smart, wise and a great magician" Hex and charmcaster threw insults at each other. It was almost about to turn into a magic showdown until the man behind the counter cleared his throat. "Can I help you folks with something?" he asked. Hex stopped and walked over to the counter " Have you by any chance seen an old man with a kid?" The man cocked an eyebrow in annoyance. "A lot of people in this town fit that description. If that's all, you'd best be on your way now" Hex got angry. "You should really show respect to people old timer" Hex said

"I'll try to take that into consideration now the door's behind you." "Uncle, I have a bad feeling about this" Charmcaster said. "You know, for someone, whose roof just got destroyed you seem unusually calm." Hex pointed out. "Uncle, let's go now" "Yes,yes but first" Hex pointed a finger at one of the shelves, sending a purple blast which blew up the shelf. The man frowned. "Threat confirmed. Attack" he removed a blaster from under the desk and shot at Hex. Hex started to glow purple and the laser blasts seemed to be absorbed by his purple cloak. "Such a useless device cannot harm me." "Accepted" the robot changed its direction to faces Charmcaster. He blasted charmcaster and she fell to the ground. The robot pulled out grenades and threw them at Hex. They exploded, but Hex stood there, unfazed even though everything around him was blown up.

"I will destroy you" Hex's eyes glowed yellow. He raised his staff at the robot. "(Infiniris Bellicose)" he shot out a fireball which melted the robot and the counter

**BEN POV**

"Ben!" max shouted. Ben grinned, "Thought you'd never ask. Its hero time!" he slammed the Omnitrix and with a green flag, he slammed through the half charred counter. He was three times as big as he was as a kid. His skin was made out of diamond and he seemed like he was wearing a leotard that was black and white. He had yellow glowing eyes and Omnitrix was fixed in his chest. His body was bulky and muscular. "Yes! Diamond Head". "You" Hex scowled. Ben slammed his palms against the ground, sending diamond-pillars snaking out of the ground and hitting Hex out of the shop. Max grabbed the robot's blaster and pointed it at the moaning teenager. "Go after Hex Ben, I've got Charmcaster." Ben nodded then ran out. The night street looked normal except for the fact there was a creator in the middle with Hex standing in it. Ben shot out diamond shards like a machine gun towards Hex. His shield was up but it didn't seem like it would last forever

"Come on Hex I thought you were stronger. I'm starting to think Charmcaster's better than you" Ben teased. He moved in closer, still firing at Hex. "You dare insult me by saying that buffoon is stronger than me! I shall make your death a slow and painful one child." Hex's barrier faded and he rose to sky, now surrounded by a yellow aura. "Uhoh" Ben gulped. Hex fired an energy blast at Ben, who rolled out of the way. He instantly shot back at Hex but his diamonds were deflected of his skin. "What've you been doing to your skin Hex, cause it's working for you" Ben commented. Hex shot another blast at him. The diamond hero put his hands together to form a shield, but was easily blasted off the spot. Ben hit a BMW, that was parked on the road side. Its alarms started blaring. Hex cackled as Ben groaned. Ben quickly got off the car and lifted it. "My car!" A man screamed. Ben looked at him, totally puzzled. "Get out of here!" he screamed and the man ran away. He threw the car with so much for it knocked Hex out of the sky. He chased at the smoke cloud of the burning car where Hex laid. He morphed his hands into blades and swiped at Hex who was somewhat unfazed by the car crash. Hex dodged with agility impossible for an old man. "Stay. Still. You old geezer!" Ben smashed at the ground, forcing Hex to jump back. He then let out a roar, shooting diamonds out of his mouth. One of which penetrated through Hex's aura. He slammed the ground again sending diamond pillars snaking out all around him, each bigger than the last. Hex formed a barrier which protected him but the barrier was soon trapped in a diamond prison. Ben jumped above the prison and let out a war cry as his arm was morphed into a diamond hammer. "Why does this happen to me every single time I fight this child" Hex murmured as Ben's mighty hammer slammed him into the ground.

"Please, please, mercy!" Hex pleaded "we didn't come here to fight you," Ben stopped himself from punching Hex "Then why did you come here?" Ben asked. "We need your help" the old sorcerer said. "Hmm?"


	2. Chapter 2

Casper high/ Amity Park/ 7:43/ 02/05/2005

The school's football field was filled with excited people. Why wouldn't they? It was the Casper high's football team against the ravaging rhinos and they were actually winning. The lights were lit and the crowd went wild as Dash landed another ball. The crowd was normal, all except the two weirdos wearing jumpsuits and surrounded by weird technology. One of them was a big fat dude, about six foot five wearing an orange jumpsuit, with a black head mask and green goggles. He held a small phone that made sounds like a radar. "I've got nothing hunny, what about you" he said to his partner standing next to him. There was a person in a green jumpsuit and green head mask also with red goggles. One could easily identify that it was a woman thanks to her breasts. "I can't pick up anything on the ghost radar hunny" she replied. "Hey Fenton!" a man from the crowd called. The bulky man turned to look at the stands. "Go do your weird stuff somewhere else you bum" the stranger threw an empty Pepsi can at him. He started shouting Boo! And soon, the whole crowd followed. The quarterback, Dash on the field stopped to look at what was going on, only to be rammed down by the rhinos.

The entire crowd gasped as their star player, Dash had been injured making him incapable of playing anymore. The cheerleaders came out shouting "Casper High's Football Team. If they can't do it. No One can" the entire crowd started shouting the same thing.

8:50/ 02/05/2005

. **DANNY POV**

In the hallways of the school, green creatures floated about, laughing. They kept bouncing sideways of lockers and the walls. A teenager flew at high speed after them. He had snow-white hair and glowing green eyes. His skin looked tanned and he wore a black suit, with white gloves and boots. In his ear was a earpiece "So what you're telling me is that the rhinos won" he said. The voice from the earpiece replied "Yes" The boy slapped his face. "Darn it, now Flash is going to slam me into a locker to cool off. Then I guess I'll just have to take my anger out on these ghosts right now" He frowned and flew quickly after them. He got close to them and took out a white thermost . He pointed it at the green slime balls as he liked to call them. "Hey guys" he called them. They both looked at him with curious eyes, then at each other. They giggled then split apart, at the junction. "Come On" he screamed, then looked up to see a wall he was about to slam into. With a big a THUD! he tell on his butt.

"Sam, Tucker" he called. "They sort of got away". "Don't worry Danny, we got em" Sam said. He looked behind him to see a girl that looked fourteen – his age, with fair skin and black hair. She had black polished nails and wore a black tank top with a purple choker around her neck and a black striped skirt with a green cross hatch design. She had purple eyes and wore purple leggings with black combat boots. She wore black lipstick and eyeliner. "How?" Danny asked. "It was obvious that both of them would split as soon as they saw you so I placed up ghost nets all around and put them on camo mode so that the ghosts wouldn't see them. Easy logic" Danny slapped his face again. "I can't believe I didn't think about that" she stretched out her hand to help him get up and he accepted with a grin. "So where are they" The ghostly hero asked. "Don't worry they're still trapped in the nets. My phone is connected to the nets so if they escape I should head a beep. BEEP!BEEP!BEEP! Danny cocked an eyebrow. "Like that one" he asked. She gave off a nervous laugh.

They ran to one of the nets to see that it had been ripped through. Danny crouched to observe it. "They couldn't have done this. A bigger ghost was here" he said. "One with sharp claws and teeth" Sam added. Danny could hear footsteps from the hall way. Instantly, with a white light he had black hair and wore a white shirt with a red circle in the middle, blue jaggy jeans and red and white sneakers. He stood up immediately as a bright light came. "Mr. Fenton and Miss Manson. What are you two doing here. In the dark. All alone" the a deep voice said. Danny couldn't see the person's outline but the voice told him that it was a grown up. "Sorry sir. It won't happen again. " Danny apologized. Then he could hear a very annoying laugh. One which he would never forget. " Tucker" he said. That's when the boy showed the light on his brown face. He wore his usual long sleeved yellow shirt, his green cargo pants with a black belt, and brown boots along with a red beret on his head. For some reason he never went any where without his backpack. It got to a point Danny wandered if he bathed with it.

"Seriously guys, I can't believe your faces" Tucker said. Danny decided to ignore him and continue is investigations. He looked around the net until he found a gooish green substance in the ground. He poked at it and he could feel a slight burning sensation. "What's that" Sam asked. "Ecto-plasm" He swiped it up into an air tight plastic bag. "I'm gonna check it out down in the lab. So can you guys clean up this place" he looked at their annoyed faces. "Sure thing Danny. It's not like I have nothing else to do" Tucker said. In a white flash Danny had snow white hair and glowing green eyes. "Thanks guys" he turned invisible and flew away.

9:00/ 02/05/2005

Danny flew in ghost form above Amity Park at high speed. He turned invisible so that no citizen could see him. He kept inspecting the Ecto-plasm he collected. There was something weird about it. Regular Ecto-plasm couldn't hurt him in his human form, yet this one almost burnt his finger. "You should really observe your surroundings when flying my dear boy" a dark voice said. Danny could feel a weird aura. A very dangerous one. One which he had faced before and had no chance of beating. "Vlad?" He said and turned around to confirm his worst fear.

There floating was Vladimir. A half-ghost, half-human like Danny with pale skin and far older. He wore a white shirt with black gloves and boots and a red cape. His eyes were completely red and his black hair stood on two ends. He had fang – like teeth and a short beard. "What are you doing here" Danny asked. "Aren't I allowed to see my own nephew?" Vlad retorted. "I am not your nephew" Danny charged at Vlad, his hands glowing with Ecto-plasma. Vlad smirked. "Who said I was talking about you" He shot out a red laser from his finger, sending Danny flying back. Danny somersaulted to a stop right above his house. "Come On my dear boy, don't be shy. Show yourself to your brother" Vlad said.

Danny shook is head in confusion. "Brother?" Right at that moment he could see a huge shadow over him. He looked up to see a completely ugly version of himself. With an upside down pimple covered face, green eyes, black and white hair. Not to mention that big body with a hunch back forced into a black suit with a cape. He kept making muffled sounds. "What's that?" Danny asked. "Another failed clone? You know, I think you should find a new hobby other than stalking me and trying to make clones of me. I'm sure if you tried you might get a girlfriend. Don't forget, I said "might"" he said. Vlad frowned. "Trust me Daniel, this is no failed clone. His powers far exceeds yours. I mean, he literally had you and my genes" The white haired ghost made a gagging gesture. "What you're telling me is that we had a son together. Men that's so wrong" "Now that you mention it, I see what you're talking about"

"See ya later Vlad, I've got stuff to do" Danny waved then floated away. "Yeah see ya late….. Wait a minute, I'm here to destroy you. "Destroy him" he ordered the big goon, who grunted then disappeared. It was a surprise for Danny to receive a very painful punch from himself. He spun away, then stopped mid-air "Men that hurt" he complained and instantly the big brute was standing in front of him. The green eyes that turned blood red and the breath that would have been more than enough to kill a full grown cow. "Sheesh, when was the last time you brushed" Danny said. His look alike gave him an uppercut that sent him flying. This time Danny didn't have recovery time. The ugly moron appeared right above him, his hands glowing with a green aura.

He blasted Danny once again, sending him spiraling. "Lets take this away from the house, shall we" Vlad said. The clone grabbed the phantom hero by his white hair and flew through buildings, turning himself invisible and intangible, leaving Danny to smash through everything. If it wasn't for his ghost form's impressive durability, he would have been bleeding seriously. He only coughed out a little blood as he fell in Amity Park's Central Park, creating a four feet deep crator. He slowly stood up, moaning and groaning. "Just how much power does he have" Danny complained. "Oh that was barely a glimpse of his actual power. I mean, there are only a few people he can't beat, me included. Just know that this is the one clone you can't beat" Vlad cackled as the boy was in pain. Danny's costume had cuts all over it. "You know what Vlad. I don't like getting angry, because if I do" his eyes started glowing green. Green ghostly fire burnt on his body. "Interesting" Vlad murmured

The clone appeared behind Danny, about to punch him. Danny instantly glared at him and he was blown away. He sped at the ugly clone and punched him into the ground, creating a slight tremor. He punched again and the clone started burning up. He grabbed its face and squeezed so hard, his ignited hands melted the clone's face. The clone screamed in pain and blasted Danny away. It tried to put out the ever burning green flames on his face. He finally succeeded and his face looked even more messed up. He glowered at the ignited Danny. "I'll make you pay" he said. Danny stood up straight and relaxed his face, leading to his flames being extinguished. "Hey Vlad" he called. The observant Vlad looked down with curiosity at the green eyed child. "Did he just sat his first sentence" This was a huge shock to Vlad. The boy who almost annihilated his most powerful creation with a few punches was joking. Vlad just frowned and kept on looking. Danny charged at the ghost, his hands glowing green with Ecto-plasm. He got to his clone and punched him, but his clone easily dodged it and punched him.

"What?!" Vlad screamed. "You were about to destroy him just now and all of a sudden you grow weaker. What happened to all that power. That intensity. Th-that rage" it was then that Vlad came to the conclusion. Anger is what made Danny more powerful. Which meant, Danny's clone could also have that attribute, meaning he was going to kill Danny. He looked at his son's whose body was steaming. "I'll destroy you" he charged for Danny who turned intangible. The clone punched Danny so hard he just fell. "Forgot. Other ghosts can still hurt me when I'm intangible" he scratched his head. Evil Danny charged, but this time, Danny jumped out of the way. He fired Ecto-plasma at his copy cat ,while flying away. It seemed to have no effect. The ugly goon shot out a blast and Danny had no time to dodge so he formed a shield, ready for impact. The blast sent him spiraling out of the park into a building. This time he turned intangible and moved through the walls. He landed in an alley way, behind the building.

He looked around for means of fighting his clone, when he saw rats. He grinned.


	3. CHAPTER 25

**CRIMSON NUTS ****POV**

**Ok guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, cos I'm gonna leave you guys at a cliffhanger. My productions will be slower since I'm a student in a boarding house. The next 2 chapters are all gonna be about Ben and his struggle to find Gwen. In these two chapters in gonna put obvious hidden messages to help you know what's gonna happen in the end. I'm sure you sharp guys will easily find them.**

**Please follow and like or leave a review and don't forget to tell your friends about my story.**


	4. Chapter

**CRIMSON NUTS POV**

Hey guys, its me again. I've got good news. After months of school, and recovery from an accident, I am back and ready to continue this story. I'll be posting two chapters if not three this Sunday 15th September, 2019.


End file.
